The Crimson Petal
by Lord Aerono
Summary: Sequel to 'Secret's End'. Two months after her encounter with Taimu, the Avatar of the Spirit of Time, Korra is forced to call on his aid once more. But what price has the Avatar of Shijan set for his services, and will she be able to pay it?
1. Start the Clock

Taimu climbed the steps to his apartment, careful to avoid the spirit vines that covered much of the stone. Reaching the correct floor, he skipped down the hall, chuckling to himself. It had been a very good day. He'd even had time to stop into Chief Beifong's office and say hi.

Taimu almost laughed at the memory. The look on the Chief's face when he'd appeared in front of her, said hi, and vanished again had been priceless.

Still chuckling, Taimu opened the door to his borrowed apartment. His amusement died when he saw that he had a visitor.

Taimu leaned against the open doorway, a smirk firmly plastered across his face. "Officer Mako. A pleasure to see you again."

Mako glared. "Taimu. I need your help."

Taimu's smirk faded and he pushed away from the doorframe. "Sorry officer. Can't help you. Wouldn't even if I could."

"It's important."

Taimu laughed. "Said every officer ever. Try another one, Detective."

"It's about Korra-"

"Then she should be here herself. I don't make deals with mortals."

Mako glared at Taimu. "Listen to me for a minute. Korra's-"

"That's not-"

"-my problem."

Mako jumped and spun to face Taimu, who was now lounging in a chair on the far side of the room, a massive smile on his face.

Chuckling, Taimu got to his feet. "Mako, you seem to be suffering from some sort of delusion that I am one of your common civilians. I am the Avatar of Shijan, and as such I have certain...restrictions on my actions. Not everyone is destined to change the world. I am here to watch the passage of time from within. I am not here to solve all of Raava's problems, and I am definitely not here to solve yours. If you really need me, tell Raava to stop by, and we can talk, but until then-"

"Korra's missing."

Taimu blinked, then cocked his head to one side. "And I care why?"

Mako was taken aback. "I thought you said that you would protect the Avatar."

"No, I said that I'd protect Raava. I am far less attached to her current avatar than you seem to be."

Mako grabbed Taimu by the shoulders and forced him to meet his gaze. "Stop talking and listen. Korra vanished on her way home last night. No-one saw anything, she didn't say anything to anyone, and we can't find any trace of her."

"That still doesn't mean Raava's in danger."

"Does it sound like she's safe?"

Taimu considered this for a moment. "Not really, no. I suppose it couldn't hurt to...what?"

Taimu was staring into empty space over Mako's head. Puzzled, the detective opened his mouth to ask who Taimu was talking to, before the Avatar of Shijan gasped is surprise. "Oh. Oh! Yes, that could work nicely. Thanks! Let's do that."

Taimu refocused on the very confused face of Mako. "Sorry. Shijan wanted a word. Now, here's the deal. I'll help you find Korra, but once I do, whether or not she's actually in danger, she owes me a favor. Deal?"

Mako hesitated for a moment, then let go of Taimu and stepped back. "Deal."

Taimu smiled wide. "Alright. Tick tock, I'm on the clock. Let's move."

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this! I had a vicious case of writer's block. Should be able to keep a decent schedule now. Enjoy, and welcome back!**


	2. Unwelcome Discovery

"We're sure she left the building?"

Asami nodded. "My receptionist saw her leave."

"And you said she never made it home, so that eliminates both places"

"Unless the receptionist is lying or mistaken."

Mako turned to look at Taimu. "Are your contributions going to be limited to criticism?"

"Only the ones that aren't important."

"Why did you bring him, anyway?" Asami asked.

"I thought he might be able to help us find Korra."

Taimu smirked. "Which is why you keep disparaging my comments."

Mako closed his eyes for a moment in frustration. "Look, if you have an idea, let's hear it. Without the snide comments."

Taimu shrugged. "As you wish. Korra could be in the building, but it's unlikely, and this is a terrible venue to hide her in or kidnap her from. Korra doesn't drive, so her walking home, alone, is makes a perfect target. Asami, would you kindly take us home? Mako, are you a detective or not? This was obvious."

Mako and Asami were stunned by the speed at which Taimu had delivered his reply, and it took them a moment to find their voices. "That's...actually not a bad idea. Asami, would you mind walking us to your apartment?"

A few minutes later the trio were walking down the street outside Future Industries tower, Taimu humming under his breath and chuckling periodically.

Finally, the antics got on Mako's nerves. "Taimu, I know you don't care much about Korra, but we do. Please take this seriously."

Taimu chuckled. "Mako, I'm over 10,000 years old. You wouldn't like me when I'm...serious..."

Taimu's voice trailed off, and the humor drained from his face.

Without warning Taimu darted across the street. Mako and Asami exchanged glances and followed him.

Taimu knelt down on the sidewalk, examining a scuffed section of pavement.

"What is it?" Asami asked as she and Mako reached him.

"This scuff pattern. It's indicative of a patch job. Someone pulled a chunk of the sidewalk up, and it got put back in a hurry."

Mako's brow furrowed. "That doesn't necessarily mean it had anything to do with Korra."

Taimu stood up. "No, but it does make me curious about the dumpster in that alley."

Mako looked at the alley Taimu was pointing at. Someone had pushed the dumpster into a slant, blocking the alley entrance.

The three hurried over to the alley, Taimu immediately throwing his shoulder against the dumpster.

After a moment later Mako arrived, and the two of them pushed the dumpster back into place against the wall, and stepped past it.

On the ground a short way down the alley was a moderate sized pool of blood.

The three stared in shock for a moment.

Taimu recovered first, crouching down by the pool and dipping his fingers in. He sniffed the liquid, then whipped his hands on his pants and stood back up.

"Is it...?" Asami couldn't get the words out.

Taimu nodded. "It's Raava's, judging by the energy. No-one else has that much raw power in their blood."

Mako stepped forward to examine the scene himself, while Asami tried organize her thoughts and Taimu examined something on the ground.

Abruptly, Taimu chuckled.

Mako glanced at him. "What's so funny?"

Taimu smiled, but there was no humor in it. "It looks like I'm actually going to earn that favor after all. Tick tock."

He vanished.


	3. Lines are Crossed

For a moment Mako and Asami stared at the spot where Taimu had vanished.

Then something landed in the dumpster with a loud crash, and Taimu reappeared in front of the dumpster, a smirk on his face.

"What did you just do?"

Taimu bowed. "Sorry if I startled you, Asami. I spotted this guy watching us from the rooftops, and decided to see why he was so interested in us."

Asami was confused. "How did you see him on the roof when you were looking down?"

Taimu chuckled and turned back to the dumpster. "The idiot was in front of the sun, casting a shadow. Mako, can you give me a hand? He's kinda heavy."

Mako stepped over to help Taimu, and together the two of them lifted the unconscious spy out of the dumpster and laid him on the ground.

Taimu immediately began rifling through their captive's pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for weapons and anything that might allow us to identify him."

"Taimu, you're going too far. You tossed this man off a roof, and you don't even know he's involved in what happened to Korra."

"And the odds of him happening to decide to watch us as we enter the alley where Korra was attacked are? Also, I've got something."

Taimu began working a simple necklace off of the man as Asami and Mako stepped closer. "The disk's badly damaged, but it looks like some sort of red flower."

Taimu stood up and tossed the necklace to Mako. "Funny thing is, it looks something like the seal of the White Lotus."

Mako and Asami and exchanged horrified looks, and then turned their gazes on the battered wooden disk.

The cracks and stains obscured parts of the image, but enough was visible to leave no doubt.

"That's...that's the seal of the Red Lotus."

Taimu cocked his head to one side, confused. "What is the Red Lotus?"

Asami stared at Taimu in shock as Mako answered. "What do you mean? How do you not know who the Red Lotus are?"

Taimu shrugged. "I don't follow every detail of the Avatar's life. I just check in on Raava every now and then to make sure she's alright. What stupidity the Avatar gets up to in each life is none of my business."

Mako looked ready to punch Taimu, so Asami stepped in. "The Red Lotus was a group of people we encountered a few years ago, who were intent of destroying all government. As part of that effort they tried to kill Korra while she was in the avatar state to end the avatar cycle."

Every shred of humor vanished from Taimu's face. "I see." He said, and there was a world of meaning in those two words.

There was a long moment of silence.

Taimu turned back to the unconscious Red Lotus spy. "Mako. How would you like to proceed?"

"Oh, now you want to listen to me?"

"Shut up." There was barely contained anger in Taimu's voice. "Raava's life is on the line. Either you get your head together and starting helping to save her and her Avatar, your _friend_ , or I'll get the information we need from this guy in ways that you won't like."

Mako got his temper under control. "You're right. Sorry. We should take him to the station. Chief Beifong's been scouring the city for Korra all day. She'll want to interrogate him herself."

Taimu crouched, grabbed one of the captive's arms, and hauled him upright. "Then you better help me carry him. The sun's setting. I'd like to make sure that Raava gets to see tomorrow's sunrise with her current eyes, and Lin's not going to make this easier when she sees me."


	4. Drastic Measures

Lin was indeed less than happy to see Mako walk into the station helping Taimu carry the now awake and bound Red Lotus spy.

"What is he doing here? And why isn't he in handcuffs?"

Mako helped Taimu seat their prisoner before answering. "Sorry chief, but we weren't having any luck finding Korra on our own, and I thought that he might have some idea what had happened to her."

"So you compromised our ongoing efforts to bring this guy in, and involved him in an ongoing investigation?"

Before Mako could answer, Taimu spoke up. "Recognize this?"

Lin caught the necklace Taimu tossed her, glanced at it, and then took a second, longer look as Taimu continued speaking. "Our new friend here was wearing while he watched us find a pool of what seems to be Korra's blood. You don't like me, fine. I've given you no reason to like me. But if you want to save Korra, you need to get focused."

"Regardless of the situation with Korra, you're still a criminal who's shown no remorse for his actions."

Taimu shrugged. "Fine. Then you can arrest me. After we find Korra."

Lin leaned in. "You are in no position to bargain."

The Red Lotus prisoner suddenly surged to his feet, knocking Mako down in his rush for the door.

Abruptly Taimu was in front of the fleeing spy, slamming into him and knocking him to the floor.

A moment later Lin's cables reached the spy and snaked around him.

Lin was about to pull the fugitive back when someone stepped onto her cables.

Lin looked up to meet Taimu's steely gaze. "It seems I am in an excellent position to bargain."

Lin glared for a moment, then her gaze softened slightly. "You're actually worried."

Taimu stepped off the cable and helped Mako up. "Raava is in the hands of a group that has made a determined effort to kill her before. Shijan is very concerned. I don't mess around when he's concerned."

"Alright. I'll let you help us find her. But once we find Korra, I expect you to follow through on your promise."

Taimu nodded. "Agreed. Now, please, get some answers out of this guy."

"I know how do do my job." Lin snapped, using the cables to haul the spy to his feet before sending the cables back to their holsters and grabbing the spy's arm. "Let's go."

As Lin escorted the prisoner towards one of the interrogation rooms, Asami turned to Taimu. "I'm a little surprised you didn't insist on going with her."

Taimu shook his head. "Chief Beifong would never have allowed it. Besides, I need the time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Mako asked.

Taimu met and held Mako's gaze. "For getting the information we need from the spy if the chief fails."

"She won't like that."

"She can take it out on my prison time. I have one job; ensure Raava continues. I intend to do my job."

Mako opened, his mouth, then hesitated. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you be serious."

Taimu smiled a smile that contained neither humor nor warmth. "You've only seen me when I'm off duty. Now, please, I need some quite to prepare myself."


	5. Threats and Bluffs

Bristling with irritation, Lin marched into the room. "I don't I've ever met anyone quite so stubborn."

"He hasn't told you anything."

Lin glared at Taimu. "Oh he's told me plenty. The problem is he keeps changing his story every few minutes."

Taimu sighed.

"Have you been able to get anything concrete from him?" Mako asked.

Lin shook her head. "Not so far. I haven't even been able confirm his name, or whether he actually is part of the Red Lotus."

"Well, that's something." Asami said. "If he's refusing to provide basic information like that, then he's got to have something to hide."

Mako shook his head. "It's not that simple. Not everyone wants to cooperate with the police, and sometimes that refusal to be cooperative can look pretty strange."

Lin nodded. "I once had a suspect who got annoyed at the questions we were asking, and started singing every time we asked him something. Unless this guy says something useful, we can't presume anything. I'm already bending regulations to have him here at all."

"He's our only chance of finding Korra." Asami pleaded. "Isn't there anything you can do to make him talk?"

Lin shook her head. "I'm sorry Asami, but I've been trying everything I can to-"

"Wait a moment." Mako broke in, looking around the room. "Where's Taimu?"

Asami and the two police officers looked around the room, but saw no trace of the irritating Avatar of Shijan.

Almost in unison, all three gazes turned to the still open door.

"Oh no." Asami whispered.

"Not in my precinct he doesn't." Lin growled before running out of the room, Mako and Asami close behind her.

Lin almost ran straight into another officer hurrying to find her.

"Chief Beifong! That guy in the gray cloak is in the interrogation room with the suspect."

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know. He just appeared in the room, warned me not to interrupt him if I valued the suspects sanity, and, well, see for yourself."

Lin opened the door to the interrogation room to see the last thing she had expected.

Taimu was standing next to the suspect, one hand on the suspects forehead. The two men were staying perfectly still, eyes closed, their breathing slow and calm.

Lin marched over to Taimu, furious at his actions. "What do you thing you're doing?" She demanded.

Taimu didn't twitch at the loud, angry voice in his ear.

Lin reached forward to grab Taimu's shoulder, but her arm was grabbed by Mako before she could. "Chief, wait. He said not to interrupt him or it could drive our suspect insane. Maybe we should listen to him."

Lin was incredulous. "Are you seriously advocating letting him mess with a suspect's mind?"

Abruptly Taimu collapsed, barely catching the table before he would have fallen to the floor, the suspected slumping forward in his chair as well.

Before Lin could turn her wrath on Taimu, the suspect looked up at her. "I'll talk! I'll talk, alright! Just keep him away from me."

Lin spared an startled glance at the suspect before turning on Taimu. "What did you do?"

Taimu managed a weak smirk. "Question him now, yell at me later. Korra's on the line, remember?"

Lin opened her mouth, hesitated, then sat down in the chair opposite the suspect. "Fine. But I'll be adding this to your list of charges."

Taimu waved his hand. "As you wish. Just find the Avatar."

"What _did_ you do to him?" Mako asked as he helped the staggering Taimu down the hall.

Taimu smiled. "Old instructive technique. I went into the spirit world and shared what I was seeing. Convinced him that I'd pulled him into the spirit world and threatened to throw him into the fog of lost souls if he didn't start cooperating when we got back."

"He believed that?"

Taimu's smile got wider. "I can be a very convincing actor."


	6. Belated Realizations

"So, what have you learned?"

Lin glared at Taimu. "Thanks to your _interference_ , we've managed to get part of the story out of our prisoner. His name's Vilnu, and he's part of the Crimson Petal."

"Wait, chief. Does that mean he's not part of the Red Lotus?" Mako, asked, confused.

Lin shook her head. "He is. The remnants of the Red Lotus decided that with their order decimated and their leader captured, they were too broken to still be the Red Lotus, and changed their name accordingly."

Taimu chuckled softly.

Lin spared him a glare, then continued. "Vilnu confirmed that the Crimson Petal was behind the attack of Avatar Korra. Apparently they intended to repeat their first plan, kidnapping the next Avatar as a child and using them to assist in their efforts to destroy all forms of government. Vilnu claims they stabbed and killed Avatar Korra and left her body in the alley for us to discover."

Mako's brow furrowed. "Then where is she? We know she's not in the alley, and there were no signs that someone dragged her away."

"I don't know. Vilnu claims to have no idea where Korra is, and says he was surprised to discover that she was no longer in the alley."

Mako thought for a long moment, then looked up suddenly. "Wait a minute. The attackers left Korra for dead in the alley. She's not there now, and she would have been too badly injured to get herself any real distance."

Taimu sat bolt upright and interrupted Mako. "I'm an idiot. The energy I sensed in the alley...blood doesn't carry that much energy, not even the Avatar's blood."

Lin looked between the two. "You're not serious."

Mako nodded. "Korra's still in the alley."

Taimu stood suddenly. "Chief Beifong, did Vilnu mention how they tried to kill her?"

Taken aback by his uncharacteristic formality, Lin answered reflexively. "He said they stabbed her in the heart."

Taimu shook his head. "The heart's not easy to hit. But a stab anywhere near it would certainly make them think she was dead. She's not going to have the energy to move on her own, so she would have had to trigger her avatar state to survive. Probably sealed herself underground to keep herself safe until we could find her, similar to how Avatar Aang survived his immersion in the ocean."

"That's good, isn't it?" Mako asked. "Aang kept himself alive for a century with that technique."

Taimu shook his head. "Aang didn't have a deadly stab wound when he used it. My understanding of Korra's avatar state is incomplete, but from what I know, she might have survived until sundown today. She won't survive to sunrise tomorrow."

There was a moment of stunned silence after this pronouncement. Then Lin took charge.

"Mako, call for a healer. Have them get ready for an emergency healing and escort them to the alley. I'll ready a squad of officers and meet you there. Korra's going to need all the help she can get."

Lin turned towards the door, to find her path blocked by Taimu.

"This is the fastest you can go?"

Something about the sincerity of his question made Lin reply in kind. "If we're going to have a chance of keeping her alive, yes."

Taimu drew in a long, shaky breath, then exhaled. "Alright. Then I'll head to the alley right now and make sure the Crimson Petal doesn't get curious about where their spy is, find Korra, and finish what they stared."

"You're not going to get there fast enough to matter if they do."

"I will if I step outside of time."

"Is there anything you can't solve with that trick?"

"Yes." Taimu said bluntly. "What I'm about to do is so far beyond what's safe..." His voice trailed off, then came back. "Just get there as soon as you can. I can spend my week recovering in a cell for all I care."

Lin looked at Taimu, astonished. "A week to recover? What are you doing?"

Taimu met her gaze. "You do your job, I'll do mine. See you there."

Taimu vanished, to be replaced by Asami as she stepped into the room. "What's going on? Did you find Korra?"

Mako took Asami's arm and lead her out of the room as Lin headed off to gather her squad. "I'll explain on the way. Come on."


	7. Fallen Avatars

Lin and her chosen squad were nearly to the alley when Mako contacted her. "Chief, I've got the healer. We're on our way to the alley now."

"Alright. We just arrived at the alley ourselves. We'll secure the area and wait for you."

Lin and her squad exited the van, the officers moving to secure rooftops and sidewalks while Lin walked into the alley.

Taimu was in the alley next to the pool of Korra's drying blood, holding onto the wall to stay standing and looking like he'd hit by a satomobile. He smiled weakly. "Hey chief. What took you so long?"

"What happened to you?"

Taimu pushed away from the wall, stood for a moment, then lost his balance and fell against the wall on the other side of the alley. "-I need to be careful- -This is why- -with my avatar state."

Lin jumped slightly at the broken sentence structure. "What did you do to yourself?"

Taimu shook his head in an effort to clear it. "Nothing I won't recover from. I'm going to surrender now."

Lin hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Officer Tali, arrest this man and take him to-"

"Wait. Can you make sure Korra's here first?"

Lin blink at the interruption. She opened her mouth to refuse, then hesitated as she was reminded of what Taimu had evidently put himself through to get here.

Lin stomped the ground, reading the echoes of the vibrations produced.

"She's here. There's a hollow space her size just a couple feet down."

Taimu smiled in relief. "Good. -going to pass- -I'm- -out now." Taimu's eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell face first to the ground.

Tali had run up when called, and looked down at the unconscious Taimu. "Chief, what's going on? Isn't he the guy who broke into the station a couple months ago?"

"That's why I want you to place him under arrest. Take him to the van and keep him there. We can deal with him when we get back to the station."

Tali cuffed Taimu and hauled him into the van as Mako, Asami, and the healer arrived.

"Is she here?"

Lin nodded. "Stand back."

Slowly, carefully, Lin shifted the earth away, gradually exposing the body of Avatar Korra, curled into a ball and lying on her side.

Asami jumped into the pit, sliding down towards her fallen friend. "Korra!"

"Asami, wait!" Mako called as he and Lin leaped after her.

Without warning Korra surged to her feet, her eyes glowing a brilliant white as she loosed a jet of flame at Asami.

Asami barely managed to roll out of the way, the heat of the blast setting her hair into disarray. "Korra, stop! It's me! Asami!"

As the smoke cleared, it became evident that Asami's cry had been unneeded. Korra was on hands and knees, blood dripping from the wound in her chest.

Korra raised her head, her eyes no longer the brilliant white of the avatar state. "Asami?" She asked, her confusion plain.

Asami scrambled upright and rushed to her friend. "Yes, it's me Korra. I'm here."

"Asami." Korra mumbled, before slumping to the ground.

"Korra?" Asami asked, then with mounting alarm at her friend's lack of response, "KORRA!"


	8. Survivors

"You're looking better."

Korra turned her head to look at Taimu. "I'm feeling better."

The Avatar of Shijan smiled. "You say that like it's hard. You started at nearly dead. By definition only one option qualifies as worse."

Korra glared.

Taimu chuckled as he sat down. "You're back to glaring at me. You really are doing better."

"Why are you here? I can't imagine that Lin let you out of your cell just to talk to me."

Taimu smiled "I can be a convincing speaker when I want. But you're right. Did Mako tell you what price I set for helping him find you?"

Korra nodded. "He said that you wanted a favor from me."

"Correct. And now that you're mostly healed, I'm calling in the favor."

Korra leaned back in her chair. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember the spirit purifying ritual your uncle taught you?"

Startled, Korra sat back up and looked at Taimu. "How do you know about that?"

Taimu smirked. "You did use it to try to remove the vines from a building a few years ago. Not exactly subtle."

Korra glared. "I meant the part about my uncle teaching it to me."

Taimu shrugged. "I get around. I've learned to listen. Also, the technique is clearly a form of waterbending, and you first showed it after meeting your uncle, a skilled waterbender. Despite what I like to show, I am actually quite clever."

Korra closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Maybe dying wouldn't have been so bad. I wouldn't have to listen to you anymore."

Taimu chuckled. "You wouldn't do that. It would make Asami sad."

Korra opened her eyes. "Why does that matter to you?"

Taimu shrugged. "Too many of Raava's avatars took their title as Keeper of Balance to mean Champion of Stagnation. Or did you think that it's accident that the world stayed at nearly the same development level from the time of Avatar Wan until about 150 years ago? That's what I like about you and Avatar Aang. You both encourage the world to move forward."

"What does that have to do with me and Asami?"

Taimu shrugged again. "Avatars tended to ignore their heart to follow their duty. I like the more balanced approach of you and Avatar Aang. But I'm getting distracted. We were discussing my favor."

Korra blinked at the sudden change of topic, then refocused. "Yes. What is it you want me to use the spirit purifying technique on?"

Taimu smiled. "Ever since we merged, Shijan and I have felt like we were slightly misaligned. I'll never be as powerful as you, but I'm not quite as powerful as I should be either. We've been discussing it, and we've come to a decision."

Korra stared. "You're not serious."

Taimu nodded, no trace of humor on his face. "I'm very serious. Shijan and I want you to use the purification ritual on us."


	9. Spectral Vision

It took Korra a moment to find her voice. "You're not serious."

"I'm always serious."

Korra gave Taimu an incredulous look.

Taimu smiled grimly. "Alright, no I'm not. But I'm also not giving you a choice. I helped Mako save you in return for a favor. If you don't hold up your end of the deal, I'll step out of time, go back a couple months, and make sure I don't help save you."

Korra looked at Taimu in open-mouthed horror. "You-you wouldn't."

Taimu shrugged. "Can't and won't but you weren't supposed to figure that out this quickly aaand you were just expressing shock."

Taimu sighed heavily, and leaned forward in his chair. "Korra, listen. I've saved your life. Twice, if you count me stopping you from opening the box last time. You're one of the few Avatars Raava's had that I actually like, so please. For Shijan, if not for me. Do this for us."

Korra paused, struck by the emotion that Taimu was displaying. "You could die."

"That's a risk I'm comfortable with."

Korra closed her eyes, and sat for a few moments, considering Taimu's request.

Finally, she nodded. "I'll do it."

Gratitude illuminated Taimu's face. "Thank you Korra. Do you need me to help you up, or...?"

"No, I've got it." Korra said, slowly forcing herself to a standing position.

Taimu stood as well, and the two avatars faced eachother.

Korra met Taimu's gaze. "Are you sure about this?"

A hint of his old humor gleam in Taimu's eyes. "Korra, I appreciate the concern, but I'm not getting any younger. Or older, for that matter."

Korra, breathed in, then exhaled slowly. "Alright. Let's get started."

Korra opened the vial at her side and slowly pulled a stream of water out, sending it towards the ground at Taimu's feet.

Upward and around Taimu the water flowed, forming the distinctive helix pattern of the purification ritual. As the pattern completed, Taimu drifted into the air, suspended in the center of the helix.

"Woah." He said, half to himself. "This feels...strange."

"Should I stop?"

Taimu shook his head. "I'm fine. Keep going."

Korra took another deep breath, then continued the ritual, golden energy flowing up the stream.

Taimu's eye closed. "Aaah." He whispered. "This feels...good."

As the golden energy reached the top of the helix, Korra saw Taimu change. His body faded, and within him Korra could see a spirit, shaped like a tan kite with brilliant green diamond patterns, shaking and twisting in a wind that she could not see.

"Shijan." She whispered, and knew she was not the one recognizing him.'

With a final gesture, Korra sent the ritual into the last stage, causing the energy to scatter to dust from the top of the helix down.

As the pattern dispersed, Taimu lowered back to the ground, his spirit partner vanishing as his body lost its transparency.

Taimu sank to his knees as he reached the ground, falling forward as the helix vanished and just barely catching himself with his hands.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked, slowly making her way over to Taimu.

Taimu pushed himself back upright, and stood, eyes closed. "I'm fine. Better than I've been in a long time. In fact..."

Taimu opened his eye to reveal the bright tan glow of his Avatar State. "I'm better than I've ever been."

Korra took a surprised step back. "You're in your avatar state?"

Taimu nodded. "Without having to step out of time. And I'm capable of more than that now."

Taimu looked down at his hands. "So much untapped power." He said his voice echoing slightly.

Abruptly the glow vanished, and Taimu looked back up at Korra with a smile. "And it can stay that way for now. I need to get back to my cell."

Korra blinked, surprised. "You're actually going to let Lin lock you back up?"

Taimu shrugged and smirked. "I did break the law to save you both times. I don't often have consequences. It's nice to be reminded they exist every once in a while."

Taimu walked, to the door, paused, then turned back to face Korra again. "Besides, this way, if you ever need me, you know just where to look." He bowed. "Raava. Avatar Korra. Until the next adventure."

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay on getting this up. This weekend got busy in a hurry.**


End file.
